My Daddy!
by percy-jackson-insane-freak
Summary: Percy is abused by Gabe since his mom died he runs off and encounters a fury. he meets his father in an alley way he is 5 years old. what happens when Poseidon finds him? will his life change for the good or beter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting

**First fan fiction story so don't be rude n no flames n my English isn't good so try n bear with me here but besides that enjoy the story ill try n update as frequent as I cant maybe one chapter per day if I'm feeling generous have fun with the story **

Percy pov:

I was at my house with my stepdad. He hates me cause I'm all he has left since my mom left me with him. He hits me and doesn't care of my pain. He never pays any attention to me at all. All he does is never be home and comes home all drunk. Whenever he gets mad he always takes it out on me. I'm so skinny and defenseless. Well I'ma take a shower now since whenever he's home he never lets me shower. Oh my god its so peaceful in the shower. It refills me with strength. I wasn't paying attention that I didn't hear the front door open or close. All of a sudden, I'm being thrown out of the shower with just a towel on. It's Gabe and he smells worse than ever. Great here comes the beating and the screaming.

"Why were you in the water? The water is to clean for you!"

"B-But Gabe I wanted to clean myself. I promise nothing will happen."

"I don't care what you say! You follow my rules!" he said and started taking off his belt. Great I'm going to get whipped by him AGAIN. "Come here you piece of shit!"

"Okay I'm coming." I knew better than to argue with him because it led up to more beatings from him if I did.

"You know the procedure."

I started to lay straight with my arms spread out. He started to decide where to hit me. Then I heard the belt whip through the air. It landed on my skin; it didn't hurt at first but then he hit me a lot more that the pain started to get to me. He walked away laughing at my face. I felt the blood oozing down from my back where my wounds where. I walked to my room, or at least tried to walk there, I ended up crawling there. I knew I couldn't do much there was too much blood coming out. I decided that I would go and leave this place for good. I packed a bag of my most important things, mostly pictures of my mom and me. I bandaged myself up as best as I could. I quietly went out of my room down the hallway into the living room. Gabe wasn't there so I quickly went out the door and into the night. It was cold and wet I was getting scared cause I kept hearing noises around me. I don't know why but I was walking towards the empire state building.

I got there and once I did I realized where I was at and started freaking out. I was freaking out because whenever I was near here someone would try and kidnap me or kill me. As I walked I heard something behind me so I just walked faster. Then I saw an opening, and alley, at the end of the building. I took it as a short cut, hopefully it leads somewhere. But guess I wasn't lucky because I encountered a dead end. I was so screwed. I turned around to see what it was and it scared me. It was a fury from Greek mythology. But that wasn't real it was a myth, wasn't it? Then she stopped in front of me and spoke in a raspy, eerie voice. She said "Perseus (is that how you spell his name im not so sure) Jackson my master has been watching you out of a request of your mother. You have been offered a chance to come with me and live with your Uncle Hades. He has grown very fond of you. So what do you say come willingly or I make you come if you like it or not."

"But mommy said not to listen to monsters, plus I don't want to go with you."

"Well then, little hero, you'll have to come with me if you like it or not!" then she lunged at me. I rolled to the side and found the opening clear. So I ran off to the only place I could've escaped this monster. The only place I've ever felt safe. The beach, near the sea. I ran to the ocean as fast as I could. When I got there I had realized something I couldn't get away fast enough even if I tried to swim for it. I knew I would never get there in time. So I was being backed into the water.

"Perseus Jackson come or you shall be hurt. Master Hades doesn't mean harm he cares for you. He has seen your struggles and has a request from your mother. Will you come with me or not?" she asked again coming from behind me.

I was scared cause I didn't want to go with the monster. It was kind of tempting to go though. But then I remembered what Gabe had done to me so I didn't trust any man even if they did know my mom or not. So I said the only thing I would've said at a time like this. "Lady you are crazy!"

"We'll then Perseus Jackson I guess we'll be taking you by force then."

I ran towards the sea, my only way out was swimming for it. So I went into the water and started swimming for it. But I wasn't fast enough. She came and got me. I started screaming but no one noticed me being taken away. "HELP ME LET ME GO!"

Once I had said that something blasted out of the water and killed her. I fell into the water and killed her. I fell into the water and saw someone sitting on the water _how is that even possible!_ So I swam to shore and started running. I didn't even see or wondered why I came out dry. I saw an alley opening and ran in. I realized I was trapped and the guy was walking towards me. He cornered me and I was whimpering, pleading for him not to hurt me. He smiled at me and said "Percy, my son I will not hurt you. Where is your mother?" he asked while looking around for her.

"She died a while ago."

He frowned and said "well we can't have you living alone. Come with me and we will talk about where you shall sleep."

I didn't trust him so I said" who are you and why should I trust you!"

"Percy, I am your father. Come with me we'll talk more about it privately."

**That's the end of chapter one tell me if you like it and if I should continue? I'll be updating as much as I can if people think I should continue. I'll try n post the important things that happen throughout his life n not skip years cus that kinda bored me so I hoped yuh guyes enjoyed this chaper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I never would have guessed? **

My dad took me away with him. It was kind of weird because I don't really know him. He finally shows up after all these years. And he didn't even know what happened to my mom. But I trusted him so I followed. He headed straight for the ocean. Then he stopped right at the edge of the water. He turned around to face me and said "Percy I am your father, Poseidon god of the sea, strombringer, earthshaker, and creator of horses. And all that other nonsense they say about me." He told me with a slight humor towards the end.

"What's that?" I asked because I didn't know anything about gods or nothing. You cant blame me though I'm five!

"Percy do you know anything about the Greek gods?" he asked me.

"Well I know they're Greek." I said with a type of amused sound in my voice.

"Hahaha no Percy not that ahaha oh my gods your uncles would love to see this I guess first we need to teach you our history before we do anything else."

"Okay then but where will I stay while I learn your history?"

"Well maybe you could stay with me at my underwater palace." Then thunder started to rumble in the distance. "Oh great your uncle just found about you. Come with me time to go to Mt. Olympus its time for you to meet your _extended _family."

We started walking towards the Empire State Building. I didn't know why though cause it's just a building I've only been there once and these kids were asking for the 600th floor but I guess they were messing with the guard on duty because there is no such thing as the 600th floor. Right?

Well as we walked in the lobby my father went up and cleared his throat. The guy who was there reading a book with a wizard in front said without looking up "Welcome to the Empire State Building how may I help you?"

"I need the pass to the 600th floor I need to get up there without burning up my son."

"No such floor sir."

"I am Poseidon Lord of the seas I need the pass I have my demigod son here who has been summoned to Olympus but you choose be turned into seawater or you give me the pass?" my dad said with a slight laugh in his voice.

The guy looked up and when he saw my dad he started freaking out and looking for the key as fast as he could while saying "I'm so sorry my Lord didn't realize you'd be taking the front entrance since you Gods usually don't use it and usually teleport into Olympus but I'm guessing taking a demigod with you along with your teleportation especially one this young would vaporize him." He said to my dad while handing him the security card and also looking down at me.

"Well we better get going. Come along."

As I was following him I saw the dude at the desk had candy.

"OOOOOHHHHH candddyyy! Daddy me want candy pleeasseee!" I begged my dad I hadn't had candy since my mom died because Gabe didn't think I was good enough for candy.

"Not now Percy we have to go greet your uncles right now."

"No! Me want candy! Candy! Candy!"

"Here take the bowl of candy and let's GO." Daddy said with an annoyed face.

We headed up to the Empire State Building to the 600th floor it was quiet in the elevator. The air was tense like if my dad felt that a fight was going to break out.

_Ding!_

Were here the doors where opening when I was greeted by screaming and people over 20 feet tall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the decision**

**Well everyone sorry I haven't been updated as much as I said I would I've been busy with some things for school. Well here's chapter 3 hope you all enjoy it.**

We stepped out of the elevator and what I saw was just WOAH. There were 13 huge people in the room. I hid behind my daddy.  
>"Daddy….." I was scared so I asked him to hold me by lifting my hands up.<p>

He ignored me. I looked at the people around me again and they all had this hatred look in there eyes and this one buffy dude looked scary. He had a looked that just made me want to go and hide. I was getting even more scared so I started backing up. "Daddy pwease…" I looked at him with a longing face to be held.

He still ignored me. I already had tears running down my eyes but no one took noticed. So I just stayed there quietly letting the tears fall. There was one girl small with some orange type of firey look in her eyes. But the warm kind that makes you feel all safe and warm inside. She called me over with a quick motion of her hand. She made me want to go over there and be in arms but I didn't know her so kept backing away. **(A/n: during this time the Olympians are having a meeting he isn't paying any attention so none of their talking will be in this chapter about what they are discussing. They will only show what they are talking about when Percy pays attention or they acknowledge him.)**

"- stay here with us is all I'm asking of you brother."

"No he shall not he's a de-"

"Brother look at the boy and tell me he is a danger to us Olympians."

They all stare down at me and the one man with the crazy looking hair sitting next to the crazy old looking lady had lightning in his eyes. But all of their stares where making me feel nervous and scared. "Boy hasn't anyone ever told you that you always have to bow down to the king of gods!" he said while the place around us started thundering. I've only heard thunder once and I didn't like it; but my mom was there to help me out. She protected me from the thunder. Then the second time I heard thunder was when I was with Gabe after my mom had died. It wasn't such a good memory. Just thinking bout it made tears come to my eyes.

"Boy do NOT cry in my presence!" Thunder.

"I…I didn't Mean too… don't know what you talking bout. Pwease just let me go. I don't want to be here." Sobs.

"Come here boy." Said the guy.

I started walking towards him and said "You I do not like you or trust you but today we will decide your fate, either you die or live but I hope you die."I lost it there and started crying.  
>"Boy shut up you are giving me a headache!" But that just made me cry more.<p>

The lady was who I saw with the orange firey eyes looked at me and said, "Brother the boy is five do not scare him. Let me hold him. May I brother." She said looking at my dad and he nodded.

She had started walking closer to me. I didn't want her to hold me I didn't want any of this. I kept backing away until I was backed up into the corner of the room. "Daddy me wanna go home"

"I think we should just let the boy live and be raised by every Olympian god especial the Big Three that way when the Great Prophecy comes he'll be ready and wont betray us." Said the lady who tried to hold me.

"All in favor to Lady Hestia's plan?" asked the guy with the crazy looking hair.  
>Everyone had raised their hands except for like two people.<p>

"Okay the council has decided he shall live. We shall care for him. Poseidon as his father us as his uncles and aunts and the rest like cousins."  
>My dad had then came towards me and lifted me up. I hadn't realized how tired I really was resting my head on his shoulder. My eyelids started closing that I didn't even realize what they were saying anymore because before I knew it I was asleep. But it wasn't a peaceful dream it was a nightmare.<p>

**Next chapter will be percys dream anything yhu want to be in there tell me cus im bad at dream scenes so help here for that part of the chapter. I need to noe what kinds of things yhu want to happena nd ill try my best to fit it into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys sorry for the long wait I had a bit of writers block and I hadn't had much time to write on the computer school has kept me busy for a really long time since I'm in English learners classes and school is really hard but here's my next chapter I hope you enjoy and leave me an awesome review Ill try my best to update faster next time.**

Percy POV:

I had fallen asleep. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I had fallen asleep.

_I was in some dark obscured place. I heard screams all around me. Then a voice, the same voice I heard when my mother had died spoke to me. "Young hero, do you not wish for your grandfather to come out and greet you? Help me rise and rule. Let your puny Olympian family fall. Their time of rule will come to an end." Then while he was saying all this spirits of the dead started walking my way and when they reached me they parted and showed me someone I never thought I'd see again. During my shock he then decided to talk again. "I can give you back your mother. Something the Olympians would've never dreamed about."_

"_Mom tell me please. Do you think what he is saying is right?"_

"_Percy do not betray your father. Live with him and his family; learn the meanings of a true hero. Hopefully your Uncle Hades will let you visit me soon. Don't listen to your grandfather. Go wake hurry he's using you to pull himself out. Wake and tell the Olympians, don't be afraid. Prove to them that you are a true Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." While she was saying that I felt something tightening around me using me as a hook to pull itself it._

Poseidon's POV

Once I carried Percy he went to sleep right away. I should've known to tell him it was time for bed since it was 5 in the morning and he was only five years old. He shouldn't be awake at this time of the day. While he was asleep I thought I had heard him mutter "mom?" But I could've been imagining it. I was talking with my family continuing our Winter Solstice. I put Percy down in a crib since Hera and Hestia insisted that he was still too young for a bed and that he could easily hurt himself. I thought that he would be annoyed once he woke up but for the mean time I let him be. So we continued our meeting like we usually do with our fighting's and bickering.

"Mother Rhea liked you best." Said Hades

Zeus was just smiling like a crazy person. Then Apolli was talking to Artemis. "Come on sis onetime"

"NO AND STOP CALLING ME SIS!"

Then Athena was arguing with Aphrodite.

"No I will not give in! Wisdom overpowers Love!"

"We shall see but one of your kids will give into the power of Love and Love will win over Wisdom."

"Oh why you little-" she was cut off by a whimpering noise coming from within the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to track down the noise. It was coming from the crib. Since it was the closest thing to Hestia and since she was the only one in human form she went to see what was wrong. "I believe he was having a nightmare but it is all right now he has stopped. Continue…" she had said.

"Okay back to the-" we were cut off again but not by a whimper, this time by a scream and a cry. We realized it was still Percy. We all shrunk down. It was me, Zeus, Hades, Hera Artemis, Athena and Hestia around the crib. We saw him all covered in sweat. His face was all scrunched up as if he was having a bad dream ad it was hurting him if not physically but emotionally. He kept tossing and turning. We all looked at each other and passed along a silent message "what do we do?" Even Hera the mother of this family was confused. The only ones who weren't confused were Artemis and Hestia. Hestia being who she was bent down over the crib and picked him up saying "wake child, it is only a dream. No need to be afraid, just wake up. Come on wake up."

Then he said a name we hadn't talked about in a while. He had said "Kronos". We knew his dream had something to do with Kronos and we knew then and there that Percy might be the child of the prophecy if Thalia didn't reach 16 before Percy. My thoughts were interrupted by a crying Percy who had woken up from his dream. Hestia was holding him and he was trying to get away from her but couldn't, so she handed him to Hera. If possible he got louder and we knew that he didn't like her. She got mad that she handed him off to Zeus, her husband. Let's just say he kept crying. He passed him on to Hades and he stilled cried as before. He handed him to Artemis and his crying soften by a little but since Artemis being Artemis she despised boys so she handed him off to Aphrodite. His crying got worse than before. She tried to charmspeak him to stop crying but it didn't work. It was as if he was immune to it. She then handed him off to Athena who despised him because he was my son, but when she held him he looked at her and stopped crying. This surprised me because all my sons/daughters hated her and her kids. It was meant to be in their genes. I guess Percy was different than most of my kids. She seemed surprised too. He kept looking straight into her eyes and grabbed a lock of her hair and started playing with it. She looked sickened and said "Poseidon take your sea spawn kid and don't let him near me" she told me while handing me Percy. Then he told me something that I never expected to hear out of any one my sons' mouths since they all had a gene to hate and annoy all sons and daughters of Athena and Athena herself too. He said "Daddy she pweetty. She my new mommy?" 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Hey you guys sorry iv been busy with summer school and have some personal problems. Ill update when I can… hopefully ill update by the end of next week if I can… im sorry! I already got the next chapter down just need to type it up


	6. AN:

Hey I know another authos note…. Hate them as much as you guys but I really need u guys to vote on my poll… ill be closing it down in about a few weeks please and thank you


End file.
